


枪炮玫瑰

by Yasudabatu



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:35:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22953439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yasudabatu/pseuds/Yasudabatu
Summary: 黑道丸x脱衣舞演员安。有枪交注意避雷。自我感觉很垃圾，慎入。
Relationships: Maruyama Ryuhei/Yasuda Shota
Kudos: 6





	枪炮玫瑰

*  
越是入夜，这座城市就越是热闹。  
聚光灯直直地照射着舞台正中间，那个吐着舌头扭的尽是风情的人已经脱掉了上衣，露出和他那张脸不符的精壮身体。一只手色情的沿着曲线分明的下巴和脖颈画着圈，另一手拨弄着熠熠生光的钻石脐钉，时不时向人群投去一个挑逗的眼神，就能收获台下一阵阵疯狂的尖叫。  
丸山隆平坐在远处的卡座里，面前摆着一杯和这个场合格格不入的橙汁。身旁站着的穿着黑色西服的人背着手笔直的站在他身边，灵动的耳朵听着周围的动静，可是墨镜下的眼睛却也盯着台上的人，眼神粘在那个人扭动的腰肢上离不开。  
吸引了全场目光的那个人终于不再吊人胃口，脱下裤子扔下台，引得底下的人疯狂的争抢，而他就眯着眼睛在台上看着。剩下的浅蓝色的花纹内裤勾勒出他性器的外形，丸山似乎听见了前排的那些人吞咽口水的声音，仿佛下一刻他们就能拔下那层薄薄的布料，把那个勾人心魄的东西吞进嘴里好好舔弄一番。  
屋顶上一束暖色的光在人群中晃来晃去，最终对准了前排正中间的一个男人。这代表着，这个男人是今天为了舞者一掷千金的最大金主。  
小个子笑盈盈的走过去，跪在那个人的正前方，骨节分明的手游走在自己身上，顺着自己的乳首挑逗着然后一路下滑，抚摸上自己的性器，时不时向前顶着胯，好让那个男人能看的更清楚。  
舞场的老板坐在丸山的身边，抽着烟，用下巴点了点台上的人，“老大，看到了吗，那个小个子现在可是个摇钱树。”  
“哦？就他吗？”  
“可不是。他在这里一晚上赚到的钱，够外面那些小白领们一年的钱了。当初他来的时候我还看不上他，看着脸以为是个未成年差点给他赶出去。他硬是说就让他试一次，不行的再赶他走也不急。现在呢，撑着这个场子全靠他了。”老板掐灭了烟，对着丸山伸出了两根手指，“您看到了吗。现在正对着那小子留着口水的那个男人，为了他，可是花了这个数呢。”  
丸山挑了挑眉，“200万？全套？”  
“瞧您说的，全套的话估计翻一倍也会有人愿意。只不过，他不卖身。”老板说的时候倒是有些惋惜的语气。  
丸山听完之后看着舞台上还在忘情扭动着的那个人，不着痕迹的挑了挑嘴角。“我就知道。”  
“您说什么？”  
丸山摆摆手。老板有些疑惑，但也不敢继续追问，从桌子上的烟盒里又抽出一支烟点燃。  
“我说，烟抽太多容易阳痿。”丸山好心的提醒。  
“没事，阳痿就阳痿吧。反正那小子也不给睡。”  
丸山听完倒是没接话，身子向后一仰，整张脸隐藏在了昏暗灯光照不到的黑暗里。  
“这种场所，睡个跳脱衣舞的也不难。但是那小子性格太刚烈，我又要靠着他赚钱也不敢来硬的。他妈的，当了婊子还想立牌坊。”  
老板之后说的荤话，丸山也没有什么听的兴致，眼睛追着台上的人，看着他顶着胯快要贴到了那个男人的脸上，又在男人想要摸上去的前一秒，完美的避开。  
欲擒故纵这一招，他似乎很是在行。  
“我要见见他。”丸山不着痕迹的说了一句。

*  
散场之后，人群意犹未尽的散开，老板在休息室找到了已经换好衣服准备离开的舞者。  
“你小子，今天真是走运。”  
舞者不明白老板这句没来由的话指的是什么，歪着头没有回答。  
“boss要见你。要是你能攀上他，你的债务还不是分分钟就能还清了。”  
“我不见黑道。”  
“你脑子是不是有问题？你还想继续赚钱吧？想的话，就去见见他，否则我敢保证以后你都别想好过了。丢了饭碗是轻的，说不定什么时候连自己怎么死的都不知道。”  
舞者听完低着头不说话，咬着嘴唇抉择了一下，然后抬起头，看着老板，点了点头。  
“这才对。”  
说完，老板带着舞者出了休息室，向着丸山的位置走去。

*  
时隔多年，大概谁也不会想到再次相见会是这种场合。  
“yasu，好久不见。”  
安田听着丸山说着烂俗的开场白，瞪着眼睛不可置信的看着冲着他微笑的人。  
“ma…maru？怎么是你？你怎么在这里？”  
看着丸山露出的笑容安田大概也知道了，从他开始解开第一颗纽扣开始到最后结束，一切都被丸山看在眼里。  
“这里，是我的场子啊？你说为什么我会在这里？”  
“你的场子？你…怎么变成了黑道？”  
安田皱着眉，从头到脚的重新打量着丸山。  
看起来剪裁得当的衣服和价格不菲的领带和皮鞋，狐狸毛的围巾的搭在肩膀上的装扮，很陌生。  
只是，柔软卷发，唇下的痣，笑起来的苹果肌，和那双狭长的眼睛又让安田觉得熟悉。  
他眨眨眼，记忆里穿着白衬衫牛仔裤的少年又和眼前这个带着危险气息的男人重合在一起。  
“那么，原来那个说过要变成世界第一舞者的安田章大为什么又沦落到了要靠脱衣舞养活自己呢？”  
“我…有难言之隐。”安田不敢直视丸山，避开目光小声回答。  
丸山从座位上站起来，走到安田面前。“那我，也有我的难言之隐。”  
还是一样的狡猾，安田想。  
“故友重逢，yasu肯赏光和我一起吃个夜宵吗？”  
“不。我不跟黑道一起吃饭。”  
丸山没有想到安田的拒绝，楞在原地。  
“我得意思是，和我一起，单独吃个饭。”  
安田抬起头，露出一个疏远礼貌的笑，又重复了一遍，“我说不。我不跟黑道一起吃饭。”说完，冲着丸山鞠了一躬，留下丸山，转身离开。  
丸山看着安田的背影，穿着白色连衣裙的安田，即使前一刻还勾引着别人的安田，依旧干净的不像话。

*  
安田并没有觉得自己的离开有多潇洒，甚至带着点落荒而逃的意味。  
他曾经不顾丸山的苦苦挽留，毅然决然的离开家乡去到另一个城市，只是为了追寻自己不切实际的梦想。  
之后，他就和丸山失去了联系，自然也不会知道，原来那个温柔的少年，到底经历了什么才会变成现在这样。  
那个时候的他，到底是追寻着什么还是逃避着什么，他大概也说不清了。安田只能记得，那个他闭着眼睛却睡不着的夜晚，夜风透过窗户吹进来吹起来薄纱窗帘，吹来一个深夜忍不住爱意而偷吻的人。  
那个时候的他少不经事，又认不清自己的内心，只认为这样是不可以的，于是选择逃离。而又在逃离的路上慢慢发现，他有多么想念那个吻。  
可是他却再也不能回去了。  
安田以为他已经逃的够远了，可是丸山还是找到了他。就像一起捉迷藏的时候，无论他藏到哪里，丸山都能发现他，然后再把已经睡着的他抱回家一样。  
安田胡乱的想着过去，想着刚才他看到的丸山，全然没有注意到，身后慢慢接近他的人。  
拐进回家必须经过的小巷，有一段是路灯也照不进来的极限地带。今天的天气很奇怪，月亮被云层遮住，夜晚也失去了唯一的光亮。  
一直跟在安田身后的人，在漆黑的巷子里用包裹着药物粉末的手帕覆上安田的口鼻。看得出来为了避免弄出太大声响引来别人，药物是下了十足十的分量，安田在陌生男人的怀里挣扎了几下就失去了意识。  
而失去意识的前一秒，他竟然期待丸山会来救他。

*  
丸山坐在驾驶室里开着车，偶尔等红灯的时候就会侧过头看着睡在副驾驶位置上的安田。  
缩在安全带里的男人还是一样得娇小，就连那副熟睡的面孔也和当年别无二致。丸山伸出手想去触摸一下这张让他魂牵梦绕了多年也不曾忘记的脸，可是到了一般却又停下了手。  
这双占满了鲜血和罪恶的手，真的有资格去触碰安田吗？  
车子最后停在一条安静的街区，丸山在车库停好车抱起安田走进房子，最后停在自己的卧室，想对待易碎品一般的把安田轻轻放在床上。  
安田还在安静的睡着，丸山坐在床边小心翼翼的用手指刮弄着安田的脸。然后又想那年夏天那个夜晚一样，在安田的唇上落下了自己的吻。  
丸山知道这是暴风雨之前的宁静，等到一会儿安田醒过来，他和安田之间就不会再有这种平淡的关系了。

*  
安田睁开眼发现自己在一个陌生的房间之后陷入了恐惧。屋子里只开了几盏暖色的壁灯，昏暗又不真实的感觉让他不舒服。他侧过头想要去确认门的位置的时候却对上了丸山的视线。  
丸山就坐在他隔壁的沙发上，身体前倾双手手肘支撑在膝盖上，整个人几乎陷入了黑暗里，只有那双狭长的眼睛盯着他。  
“maru？”  
“故友重逢本该是喜悦的事，可你竟然拒绝了我的邀请，这可太让我伤心了。所以我只好这么把你请回来了，yasu。”  
安田的脑子还有点昏昏沉沉，他消化了一下丸山带着揶揄语气的话，又隐约想起他听到一阵急促的脚步声之后就失去了意识。看来，他是被人下药弄昏了之后带到这里来的。  
而谁做了这件事，现在看起来，答案显而易见。  
“maru，既然故友重逢是喜悦的事，何必用这种龌龊的手段呢？”  
安田不屑的说着，拉开被子翻身下床打算离开。手握上门把手的时候，他又听见丸山在他背后开口说道。  
“yasu，你走了的话。你的欠款怕是这辈子也还不上了吧？”  
“你什么意思？”  
“你觉得，你还能回那个场子跳舞吗？好吧，就算你想说你去别的地方也可以跳舞这种话，但我想，应该不会有任何一个地方会接纳你了。”  
安田停住了动作，他大概理解了丸山的话是什么意思。一时间也不知该如何回答，僵在原地进退两难。  
他已经过了那个冲动幼稚的年纪，他不可能扔下一句此处不留爷自有留爷处然后潇洒离开。丸山的意思再明显不过，只要他一句话，安田甚至无法在这个城市立足。  
丸山如期看着安田的样子挑起一个笑容，不紧不慢的拿过一旁矮桌上的酒瓶倒了两杯酒，一杯推向安田的方向，一杯握在手里。  
“况且，你的欠款还的差不多了，大概还有三千万就能彻底摆脱现在这个被人追讨的生活吧？”  
“你怎么知道？”  
“因为你的债主就是我啊，我亲爱的章酱。”  
安田不可置信的回过头，丸山冲着他举起酒杯，然后一饮而尽。“当然最开始并不是我，只是后来变成我了，这中间的过程你也许并不想知道。所以，无论怎样，你现在面对的不仅仅是你的老友，同时也是你的债主。”  
“你想怎么样？”  
“你现在有两个选择，第一，给我跳一支舞，我给你三千万帮你还清债务，并且还可以帮助你继续你的梦想。第二，放你走，但是关于这个债务所产生的利息，我们可要好好算一算。”  
“卑鄙。”  
“多谢夸奖，章酱。好了，告诉我你的选择吧。”  
安田抉择了几分钟，“只要跳一支舞，我的债务就真的两清了吗？”  
“我从来没有对你说过谎。”  
安田看着丸山真挚的神情，咬了咬牙。不过就是跳一支舞而已，而且对方是丸山隆平，是自己曾经的挚友，和那些带着色欲打量自己的男人不一样。况且只要跳一支舞，他就可以彻底摆脱那种被人追债的日子，他已经受够了，他的人生应该回归正轨了。  
这么想着，安田自己关上了那扇已经打开了一条缝隙的门。  
“跳什么？爵士还是拉丁？”  
“脱衣舞。就像你在舞台上勾引那些精虫上脑的可悲男人一样。”  
安田深吸一口气，拿起丸山为他倒得那杯烈酒一饮而尽后，把杯子扔在地毯上，然后开始脱起了自己的衣服。  
解开连衣裙领子处的两个纽扣，扭动着细弱的腰肢的同时双手交叉着拎着裙子的边缘从下而上脱掉然后扔进丸山的怀里。  
丸山一手端着酒杯一手捏起安田脱下来的裙子放在鼻子边闻了闻他身上的木质香的味道。安田又脱掉了打底裤和内裤，丸山扔掉安田的连衣裙对着人勾了勾手指，浑身赤裸的安田听话的走了过去站在丸山面前。  
丸山放下酒杯拍了拍腿示意安田坐上来，安田则是摇了摇头。  
“你的大衣太碍事了，脱掉吧。”  
说话的同时安田绕到丸山身后，摸了一把质地极好的狐狸毛然后帮着丸山推掉了他厚重的大衣扔在自己的连衣裙旁。  
“现在可以了吗？”丸山对着“哒哒哒”跳回他面前的安田伸出了双臂。  
安田跨坐在丸山的腿上，扭了扭屁股。丸山西服裤上那条中线正好卡在安田的臀缝里，这让他觉得有些不舒服。粗糙的线体摩擦着他柔软的穴口带来异样新奇的感觉，让他想要逃离又有点欲罢不能。  
这样的动作在丸山看来分明就是单纯的勾引，想开的双手交叠着按在安田的腰上，稍稍用力便把人向自己的怀里带的更深。失去重心的安田直接扑进丸山的怀里，即使坐在丸山的腿上安田也比丸山矮了一截，毛茸茸的头发摩擦着丸山的耳朵，下巴抵在丸山的肩膀上，双手顺着前倾的动作自然的攀上了丸山的脑后。  
丸山的性器已经勃起，隔着布料和安田的性器碰在一起，任凭他再如何冷静沉着，他也无法逃脱名为安田的魔法。  
“章酱。”  
丸山平日听起来干净的声线在暧昧的氛围里变得低沉，他的嘴唇贴近安田的耳边，喃喃地喊着安田的名字，并用牙齿轻轻啃咬着安田的耳垂。  
耳垂是他的敏感地带，悄悄一碰就会让他忍不住泄出如同幼兽一般的呻吟声，而丸山的性器又太过炙热，即使隔着两层布料也仿佛可以融化他一样，这让安田几乎忘记了不久前的他还是如此的排斥丸山。  
双手似乎脱离了自己的控制，从丸山的脑后一路轻轻滑到丸山的脸上。安田捧着丸山的脸凑近自己的脸，用自己的鼻尖厮磨着丸山的鼻尖。按在安田腰间的手因为突然亲密的距离再次收紧，丸山侧过头想要亲吻安田却被安田用手指抵在嘴唇上制止住。  
“别急。”  
安田说完再次扭动起腰肢，可是现在的丸山已经没有任何想看这个无聊舞蹈的想法了，他只想把他深爱的人压在身下狠狠贯穿他，让他为了自己哭泣尖叫，让那张倔强不肯服输的嘴只能说出他的名字和求饶的话。  
衬衫被安田解开两颗纽扣，露出结实的胸膛和肩膀，粗糙的舌苔舔舐上皮肤，小小的兔牙咬在上面也不会觉得痛，但是这样的刺激让丸山险些缴械。他没有想过安田会如此主动，原本停留在腰间的手也慢慢下滑，随着安田的动作开始揉搓起身上人手感极佳的臀瓣。  
安田抚摸丸山身体的手还在下滑，顺着胸肌再到小腹，蜻蜓点水一般碰到了丸山的性器却不加停留，沿着腰线最后停留在后背。  
“maru，你还是这个样子，浑身都是破绽。”  
“哎？”  
丸山从原本暧昧至极的气氛里嗅到了一丝不对劲，只是下一个问句还未说出口，冰凉的枪口已经顶在了他的脑门上。丸山迅速抽回收摸到自己的腰间，原本别再腰后的那把美制M1911已经不见了踪迹。  
“很厉害嘛，章酱。”  
丸山举起双手做出投降的动作看着安田，后者则是趁着这个空当从丸山身上站了起来。  
“但是yasu，如果连保险都不会开的话，可是杀不了人的。”  
情况只对安田有利了几分钟而已，趁着安田一瞬间分神的功夫，丸山瞅准了空隙快速准确的抓住安田的手腕拧到身后，拇指掐住手腕处的大筋稍微用力，手枪掉落在地，丸山就势站起身膝盖重击安田的膝窝。  
承受不住的安田摔在柔软的地毯上，他不甘心可的确又不是丸山的对手。他无法可想，那个原本温柔善良的丸山究竟是如何变成现在这样狠辣。  
“你大概不知道，对于不听话的人，我有的是方法教育。”  
说罢捡起自己的配枪，拽起地上安田毫不怜惜的把人扔上了床。制服住挣扎的安田，解下领带系住安田的手腕后从床头柜里掏出润滑液，拧开瓶盖把液体淋在了手枪上。  
“这东西一旦被别人碰到，就没有留着得价值了。既然你这么喜欢它，那送给你好了。”  
安田不可置信的睁着眼睛看着丸山用那把手枪伸向自己的后穴，“不可以！maru不可以！！”  
决心要让安田听话的男人并不理会安田的祈求，手指刺进后穴草草扩张了几下之后便抽了出来，换成枪管，在安田得注视之下，用力插了进去。  
从未被使用过的炙热后穴被冰凉的枪管侵犯的感觉实在说不上好，而安田无法战胜的更是心理上的冲击。较大口径的枪口进入的一瞬间让穴口轻微撕裂，真实的疼痛伴随着血液刺痛了丸山的双眼，他原本不想这样，可师事到如今他也只能继续做下去。  
侵犯并没有持续太久，枪口只在安田的后穴里抽插了几十下丸山就停止了动作。安田太奇怪了，这样暴虐的侵犯竟然让他勃起了，抖动着的性器如实的反馈着身体的反应，这也正是丸山想要看到得结果。  
安田听见丸山拉开了手枪保险的声音，枪口还留在身体里，如果这个时候丸山扣动扳机，那么那个小小的0.45mm的子弹就会把他打个对穿。  
“ma…maru…不可以！”  
丸山微微一笑，接着扣动了扳机。

*  
安田只觉得那盏暖色的壁灯突然变得刺眼，晃得他眼前只剩下白光。没有疼痛也没有真的再见，安田觉得自己仿佛置身在海洋里浮浮沉沉，舒适感顺着每一根神经直达四肢百骸。  
枪里没有子弹，丸山只不过在吓唬他而已。可是安田却因为极度的紧张射了出来。许久没有释放导致他的精液量多而且粘稠，沾在耻毛和小腹上，有的还顺着柱身流过会阴处，流到穴口混合了些许血液沾到了枪口。  
此刻的安田已经放弃了所有挣扎，丸山拔出手枪扔在一旁，解开自己的裤子，释放出忍耐了许久的性器。  
掰开安田颤抖的双腿，那个隐秘的入口经过刚才一番已经做好了接纳自己的准备，丸山扶着性器毫不犹豫的插了进去。  
内壁比他想象的还要火热，过于紧致的通道夹的丸山的性器也并不舒服。紧绷的身体和从未被侵犯过得地方本能的拒绝着性器的进入，丸山这个时候才反应过来什么。  
“章酱你还是个…雏儿？”  
安田没有回答，破了身子的羞怯与耻辱让他只能用双手捂住脸小声地呜咽。  
丸山见状赶紧俯下身体包裹住安田瘦弱的身躯，拿来安田的双手，温柔的吻上安田的眼角。  
“对不起章酱…对不起…对不起…”丸山只能一遍又一遍地重复着这句话。  
即使丸山已经变成了另外一副样子，可是安田还是从他的身上摄取到了令人安心的因子。毕竟对于安田来说，就算事情变得不再受控制，可丸山的怀抱从来都是他港湾。  
怀里的人慢慢变得放松下来，丸山觉得抱歉可他也已经停不下来。内壁适应了性器的形状，丸山已经可以小幅度的动了。又亲了亲安田的嘴角，丸山抬起安田的腰变成更加容易进出的自上而下的角度。  
异物感逐渐减少，随着丸山的动作安田慢慢有了回应，直到完全适应了丸山的动作，安田已经哭泣也从难受与疼痛变成了欢愉与舒爽。  
“maru，让我抱抱你。”安田红红的双眼里还带着眼泪，他伸出双臂带着渴求的向身上的男人张开。  
丸山解开绑住安田双手的领带，迫不及待的回应着安田。  
“我爱你，章酱。”  
精液留在安田身体里的同时，丸山也留给了安田一句他多年前就想告诉安田的话。

*  
关上房间的门前，丸山又看了一眼睡在床上的安田。屋子里还残留着暧昧的气味和一地狼藉。  
丸山掏出手机拨了个电话出去。“告诉老板，今后安田都不会再去了。让他把监控里有关于安田的片段都删除了。不想？那你告诉他，不这么做删除的就是他了。”说完不动电话另一头回答，丸山挂了电话装回口袋，转了个方向走进厨房。  
把切好的白萝卜和竹輪扔进锅里的时候，丸山想，明天大概还需要再买一点新的日用品和衣服，地下室空着的屋子也可以改成练舞室。  
还有什么他一时间也想不起来，或许他应该问问安田住在这里还需要什么。  
而丸山卧室里的安田也在迷蒙间，问这熟悉的粕汁的香气，陷入了睡眠。


End file.
